<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across The Universe by Naisubobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195077">Across The Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naisubobo/pseuds/Naisubobo'>Naisubobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Coming of Age, Cults, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Survival, Teen Romance, Wilderness Survival, dumb boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naisubobo/pseuds/Naisubobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh I just don’t know what to do with them, I thought they would have grown out of it by now” </p><p>The boys are sent to a boarding school in West Virginia for troubled teens for the sake of everyone. What they didn't know was that the place is run by religious nutsacks and at arrival, all their possessions get taken away - including phones since it would disturb their "detox."</p><p>This was going to be the worst 2 years of their lives. No worries. Cartman has got a masterplan on how to get them out. And now it's up to the boys to make it across the country and get home safely. Unfortunately, Kyle and Cartman get separated from the rest and must work together to get back on track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across The Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I know this chapter was very short, I promise the future chapters are gonna be looooong. This is just an introduction:p</p><p>The song for this chapter is "Bad Reputation" by Joan Lett. Go have a listen if you want to ;)</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter @Naisubobo for updates. Don't be afraid to leave me feedback or tips, it will only be appreciated very much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh I just don’t know what to do with them, I thought they would have grown out of it by now” </p><p>Sheila Broflovski complained. It wasn’t unusual for the mothers to gather together at the Broflovski's to discuss their boy’s troublesome behavior. They had become quite used to it throughout the years, but now they’ve finally had it.<br/>
“Things must change around here, at the age of 17 I imagined they would have put their childish behaviour behind them” said Sharon Marsh obviously exhausted by the boys. </p><p>“This week alone I've received 4 calls from the principal telling me my Cartman’s manners are getting out of control. And it’s only tuesday!” added Liane Cartman followed by a sigh looking down at the table ashamed “Oh I don’t know where i’ve gone wrong ” she said with a distressed tone in her normally soft and composed voice. </p><p>As the years went by and the boys entered highschool everyone kinda expected their behavior to get better. However things stayed the same, and even though their ages grew their actions didn’t mature. Actually, it only got worse as alcohol and parties entered the scene encouraging even more mischievous adventures that only added to their already worried parents’ worriness . </p><p>As the parents were discussing how to get their boys to behave. Their ideas ranged from shock therapy to simply just taking a heart to heart talk with them. No... That would definitely be too much responsibility. Bickering could already be heard outside the door as the 5 boys entered Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. Butters wasn't actually causing any problems, but the sheer fact that he hung out with the 4 others was enough for his parents to believe he wasn’t up to no good either. And he always had been an easy target especially for Cartman to drag along for the ideas that were too crazy or just plain dumb for the rest of them </p><p>“What happened!” yelled Sheila loudly as she saw the state her son was in.</p><p>“Cartman threw me into the lake,” Kyle answered . The water dripped down on the carpet, leaving a big pool. </p><p>“EY! It wasn’t my fault your jew magic was preventing me from winning” Just like Kyle and Cartman always made everything into a competition, they had made a bet on who could skip the most stones. Cartman obviously lost and was already in a bad mood from getting a D despite copying Stan who got a B on an American history test. “If Abraham Lincoln didn’t become president, we would still drink tea like the eurofags, monarchy sucks balls” Cartman had defended when he questioned his already tired teacher on why his answers were wrong. </p><p>Cartman is smart however, he was failing miserably in school since he was busy trying to disturb Kyle in all classes. Everyone was getting tired of their bickering and provocations however, it never seemed to stop no matter how many times they were sent to the principal for fighting and causing disturbance. Actually, it had become quite normal by now and no one knew why they were even friends. They had been through so much together yet still acted like they hated each other.</p><p>There had been a period where they stopped talking altogether. For almost a year the boys wouldn’t even look at each other and if anyone mentioned the other's name they would get flustered and throw a fit. That was when they were around 14 and Stan had held a party where the two boys suddenly had disappeared, everyone was quite drunk and didn’t really pay attention to it. They figured they had pissed each other off and everything would be back to normal the next morning like usual. To everyone’s surprise they completely stopped talking and Cartman kept to himself, only really talking with Kenny once in a while. People were convinced something really bad had happened and neither of them told anything to anyone. </p><p>Things just went back to normal after a few months and no one ever mentioned it again</p><p>“Shut up fatass” Kyle exclaimed at the accusations of using his jew powers to make Cartman lose their bet. Their bickering never stopped and a fight broke out amongst them at least once a week. Kyle had grown a few inches taller and was now the tallest of the boys. This was definitely an advantage and it was bugging Cartman relentlessly. Cartman and Butters were quite short compared to the rest. Though Cartman where broader than all of them, he wasn’t obese anymore but definetly still “big boned” like he always had said, although it had changed troughout the years to “EY! I make up for it in other ways” usually accompanied with a gesture to his crotch. </p><p>“Kyle language!” An angry Sheila now stood up causing a loud noise as she slammed her hands down at the wooden table. “I’ve had it with you boys you’ll never learn to behave and I wouldn’t want it to come to this but I've looked everywhere for a solution. And I think i’ve finally come to a conclusion on what to do with your misbehavior, ``she said, adding in a dramatic pause looking around at the other mothers while the boys looked worryingly at each other. “It is not with my good will but you give me no other choice… There’s this place for troublesome teens, you live there and it has really good reviews online” looking around for the other mothers approval Sheila continued “We’ve tried everything, and i’m sorry Kyle but I will need to contact them right away so you can start already by next month”<br/>
“Ma you can’t do that ! You can’t just send me away to a place where I don't know anyone” Kyle was distressed and he even felt slightly faint at his mothers words. It was true that the place had good reviews everywhere online and promised a complete “detox” for teens who couldn’t behave. Success stories were posted to youtube with all american parents standing by their behaving children who looked neatly and clean as opposed to the “before” pictures where they usually had a drink in their hands and wild hair giving the finger to the camera or some other absurd hand gesture. </p><p> “HAHAHAHA” Cartman let out a loud laughter pointing his fingers at Kyle “Your stupid jew mom is gonna send you to a boarding school” he managed out between his loud laughter. “Eric!” His mother called out at his usage of derogatory language even though he always did it. “I think it’s a good idea Sheila, I will sign my Eric up too” she nodded to the mothers encouraging them to the same. Liane had always babied Cartman but had become more stern throughout the years and learning to not accept his misbehaving ways to Cartman’s great annoyance. </p><p>Cartman’s laughter stopped promptly and he looked pissed. Sharon and Linda Stotch agreed too to signing up for the program. Carol Mccormick however said worryingly “I don’t believe we have the money for such a fancy school, i’ve heard boarding schools are awfully expensive” “Oh don’t worry Carol if we get the principal to agree it shouldn’t cost a thing, and i’m sure that would be no problem.” All the boys looked disbelieving at each other as silence fell over the Broflovski’s house - that was until Eric Cartman let out a loud scream as he ran off to god knows where. Liane had become used to Cartman’s fits and didn’t even bother running after him.</p><p>“It’s for your own best” Sharon now said.<br/>
“I can’t believe this, we haven’t even done anything really bad recently” Stan said<br/>
“Today the principal called and informed you boys had put laxatives in cantine food” Stan, Kenny and Kyle gave each other a discreet triumphed look. Cartman had the idea for the perfect plan to frame the school for putting “shitting medicine” in the school lunches. It was the perfect prank, and was a sure way to get the school to close down for at least 1 week to figure out who did it so the boys could go to a concert in Denver.  </p><p>How had they figured it out? Well at least they got off early while everyone was shitting their brains out.  </p><p>“O-oh but I really wasn’t a part of that!” Butters now said knocking is knuckles together like he always did.<br/>
“Young man you speak when you’re spoken to. I don’t want to hear more of your nonsense” Linda spoke as she stood up getting ready to leave. “Your misbehavior has terrorized us for long enough, you’ll go whether or not you like it.”<br/>
You could hear a faint “yes ma'am” as the Stotches went off.<br/>
The other parents now stood up ready to leave, and the boys knew next time they would see each other nothing would be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>